fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Prophetess Alaya (UDM)
Verse: Ultradimensional Magical Girls! Summary Alaya is a mysterious and enigmatic entity presumed to be created far before the age of the gods by a supreme being. Whilst having lived even prior to the formation of time, Alaya assumes the form of a youthful and naive girl. She operates a shop specializing in divinations and the selling of various powerful weapons and items, in exchange for a portion of her customers' power, with the amount of strength being taken proportional and heavily dependent on the importance of a certain product, with more imperative and crucial Divinations or powerful and destructive weapons being sold at much higher prices. Her ability to make predictions regarding an individual's future is highly revered, and considered as being incredibly and significantly accurate. However, Alaya is, in truth, not capable of predicting the future to even the slightest degree. Instead, she perceives reality merely as a narrative, existing beyond the extents of time and space altogether, ascending to higher levels of reality and existences at an alarming rate, thus rendering her infinitely powerful. As a result of this strange ability, she is capable of knowing every single event that has occurred before, throughout, and even beyond time, as all of reality is but the pages of a incomprehensibly vast, immense, and ever increasing story, and she acting as the veritable leather which encompasses and oversees it all. Additionally, there are numerous aspects and avatars of her, each one existing in each "Narrative", however only a single one of her avatars operates the Fortune Shop. In spite of every ascension being superior to the previous one by an amount practically beyond infinite, she still remains nowhere remotely close to her Creator, however she has been able to speed up the process of "Ascension" through accelerating time with the aid of power attained by both her customers and opponents. Alaya is also well aware that she merely plays a small, diminutive and minuscule role within a much larger and absolute Narrative, which she has ascertained would be traversed past and transcended eventually, and thus she would then be parallel with her Creator. Theme Song: Love and Evil This song expresses and highlights the juxtaposition and duality between Alaya's two, vastly differing, personalities, with the song's dark, eerie and foreboding instrumentals signifying her darker and ruthless ego, whereas the whimsical and enchanting instrumentals represents her benevolent and loving personality. This song conveys the emotional journey of Alaya prior to the creation of "Delphi", ''as she traverses through the cosmos in search of true ''peace. Personality Alignment: Chaotic Neutral (Previously), Possibly Lawful Neutral (Currently) Alaya is an incredibly power-hungry being, lusting over both destructive power and wisdom, mainly concerning her origins and her Creator. While she is mainly neutral to the affairs of the UDM-verse, and could not care about them in the slightest. Prior to the creation of "Delphi", she has been feared as an all-powerful being throughout the UDM-verse, utilizing her "Power Siphon" ''ability on numerous individuals and beings without the slightest hint of refrain or hesitation, thus rendering them entirely powerless and ceasing to exist any longer. She had even destroyed the entirety of the Realm of Gods for a single individual angering her, although she has expressed regret and shame over her actions, and has utilized her ''True Account of Fate ''to revivify and resuscitate them back to life, as well as restoring their former powers in full, and had bestowed upon them massive weapons of destruction in recompense, later going on to be famed and known as the "''Seven Resplendent Boons of Alaya". Following those events, the "Alayanism" religion was founded and has grown to become one of the most powerful, renown, and influential religions within the Realm of Gods, with a vast majority of them being regular patrons at her gift shop "Delphi". She has been known to grant entities and beings with valuable artifacts and relics of immense power, or highly detailed and elaborate prophecies should they frequent her shop often and grant her massive quantities of power. In spite of her self-proclaimed title of "the Paragon of Extreme Neutrality", she possesses a liking towards both the Governing Absolutes and the Cosmic Sentinels, with massive disdain towards the Astral Rebels, often granting their leaders exclusive benefits within her shop, and at one point in time aiding them whilst they were on the very brink of destruction against the Astral Rebels, rewriting the entirety of history with her True Account of Fate. However, she still accepts audiences requested by members of the Astral Rebels within her Fortune Shop as her desire for power and knowledge far overrides all else. Power and Stats 'Tier: 1-A | High 1-A ('''Via ''The Apotheosis of a Being Into Transcendence) Name: Alaya (True Name), The Grand Prophetess (Title), Cassandra (alias), The Abstracter of Power, Infinity, ''The Binds of Reality, Paragon of Extreme Neutrality (Title bestowed by herself) '''Gender: Inapplicable (transcends the concept of gender or sex entirely) | Appears as a young girl Age: Inapplicable (had existed far before the concept of time had manifested) Classification: Embodiment of Infinity Powers and Abilities: ' Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (True Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Manipulation of all Concepts, Things, and Objects, Transcends all Concepts, Invulnerability, Acausality (Type 5 | The owner of "''Delphi" ''is merely an avatar and incomprehensibly weak being created by Alaya, as any other being in existence is absolutely incapable of interacting with her), Existence Erasure, Dimensionless Existence (Type 3), Defense Penetration/Durability Negation, Cosmic Awareness, Creation, Battle-Precognition, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Transduality (Type 4 | Alaya's true form resides and dwells on a plane far outside the bounds of reality), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Omniscience, Omnipresence, Danmaku (Alaya, however, almost never utilizes or applies this within battles and duels as she finds them entirely impractical) 'Attack Potency: Outerverse Level '''(A being possessing a single Narrative is already capable of exceeding and transcending basic undimensioned beings far beyond their very comprehension with relative ease, which Alaya has done for an ever-increasing amount of times. This allows for Alaya to be able to affect reality and every other being with relative ease, whilst nothing can interact with her as a result of having transcended and ascended past an almost infinite amount of Narratives. She has even alluded to the possibility of transcending past the barrier which separates her and the Creator entirely. Her most lowest and basic Avatar which controlled the Fortune Shop managed to annihilate every single trace of the Realm of Gods with a single thought, without expending even the slightest, most infinitesimal portion of her power. Although her level of power is infinitely increasing through her constant use of "Ascension", the second most powerful being in all of creation, could create numerous weapons, and serves as a weapons supplier for the ''Three Main Factions present in the Realm of Gods, them being the "Astral Rebels", "Cosmic Sentinels", and "Governing Absolutes". Has been notorious and infamous for hunting down and exterminating extremely powerful entities and beings in the past with relative ease, some of them possessing power equivalent or even surpassing that of the Three Main Factions, which reside on ten-stage Narratives.) | Outerverse Level ''' (Once Alaya has unlocked the latent and innate capabilities of her ''Ascension'' ability, and awakening its true, quiescent potential entirely, she would be capable of ''Transcending'' past all Narratives present between her and her Creator within a virtual instant, and even being allowed to ''Ascend'' past that ''Narrative'' with just as much ease. '''Speed: Omnipresent (can manifest in anywhere within any Narrative, even those that she had not Ascended past yet.) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Level | Outerverse Level Durability: Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Via ''The True Account of Fate/Ascension - Narrative'') '''Weaknesses: None notable Special Techniques/Spells: |-|Ascension - Narrative= Ascension - Narrative: An inherent ability that Alaya possesses which allows her to "Ascend" past a "Narrative" for an indefinite and seemingly infinite number of times. Each "Narrative" is equivalent to a dimension, and any being originating from a superior or higher Narrative can view an inferior one as a mere story or a book, and can only assess it through sending Avatars into those Narratives. When Alaya engages in the act of obtaining power from other individuals through "Power Siphon", she can permanently increase the efficiency of each Ascension, and the number of Narratives she can Ascend past at a time. As of now, Alaya is capable of Ascending 12930123 layers of Narratives ''with a single use of this skill. |-|Power Siphon= ''Power Abstraction: Power, the prime currency utilized within Alaya's Fortune Shop. Alaya is capable of stealing or attaining power freely from other opponents, with there being no limits to how much power she is capable of acquiring, nor who she is capable of affecting. She utilizes this power to accelerate time, as well as increasing the capabilities of her "Ascension - Narrative" ''skill. Additionally, this ability is incapable of being repelled, destroyed, countered, mimicked, or affected in any way possible, even by beings more powerful than her. Every unit is composed of approximately a hundred points of power, with each unit of power capable of increasing the capabilities of Alaya's ''"Ascension - Narrative" ''skill by from two to four times, depending on the level of ''Narrative ''her target resides on. Alaya, however, has an extremely high and vast amount of power, with it inherently being infinite, and that amount is multiplied infinitely with every ''Ascension. |-|Delphi - Oracle’s Divine Shop= Delphi - The Oracle's Shop of Fortunes and Miracles: A place created by Alaya to allow for her to “Siphon” far more power from customers in exchange for prophecies, items and trinkets.'' “Delphi”'' acts both as a Fortune Shop as well as an inter-dimensional nexus where numerous beings and entities from various levels of existence can travel to freely and converse with each other. The dimensional existences in which these beings dwell and reside in can range from Narrative 0 ''(any being within Kumoi, inclusive of the Everlasting Ancients and the Divine Existences such as Shion Murasaki.) to ''Narrative 10 ''(transcendental Outerversal beings such as The Governing Absolutes, Cosmic Sentinels, and Astral Rebels.) thus Alaya far exceeds any of them in terms of power. |-|Apotheosis/Absolute Godhood= ''The Apotheosis of a Being into Transcendence - The Definitive End of a Perpetual Story: An ability which Alaya has yet to be capable of activating, but is said to be capable of allowing her to "Ascend", or in this case "Transcend" past as many "Narratives" as she wishes to, allowing for her to possess parallel power with her Creator, and perhaps even transcending it as well. Should Alaya manage to "Siphon" a sufficient quantity of power from a being of equal or higher power and meets its maximum threshold, this ability shall be unlocked and awakened. Once attaining power equivalent or higher than that of her creator, her ability to "Transcend" would still remain with Alaya, existing as an integral and crucial part of her, as well as being irrevocably infused and embedded into her very essence itself. This allows for her to freely "Transcend" past any Narrative with relative ease. |-|The True Account of Fate ~ Mnemosynus Egeria Athenium= The Mechanical Contraption Clad in Gold: A tome created by Alaya which accounts for every single event, individual, object, thing, or thought that has occurred or manifested in every one of her Narratives. Essentially it serves as an absolute and incomprehensibly large vessel of knowledge meant solely for her use. Alaya is capable of summoning and invoking upon this book at any given time, as well as altering and affecting it freely without any bounds. She is capable of changing anything as she wishes to through writing it down within her book, with there being no extent to how drastically she can affect something. However, the sole being she is incapable of altering is her Creator, as well as herself, or her abilities. Alaya has also bestowed an almost identical version of this tablet, save for the absence of a few functions and features, to the Governing Absolutes and Cosmic Sentinels for use in dire times of need. "Mnemosynus Egeria Athenium'" assumes the appearance of a typical 21st century electronic tablet originating from Earth, built and embedded within an impregnable and indestructible cover composed of a mysterious metal Alaya herself had formed. However, this device does not require any cellular connection or battery of any kind to function, and can withstand any temperature. Additionally, despite being a mere tablet, its capabilities are incredibly immense, and can even operate at virtual light-speed in the least optimal circumstances, having the ability to process and load out even the most largest and vast files ever possibly imaginable within moments. The tablet's size can also be altered drastically to no known extent, should Alaya wish to have a wider screen to look upon. Pictures taken by the tablet are also detailed and elaborate to the greatest degree, being composed with a practically infinite amount of pixels, allowing for Alaya to zoom in upon a picture to view even the most minuscule and hidden objects from billions of light years away. However this function is practically redundant and useless in nearly any case, and was merely made by Alaya out of sheer boredom. "Mnemosynus Egeria Athenium'" also possesses a virtual assistant, which can be called upon and summoned through pressing the four buttons which line the four corners of the tablet in a certain pattern. The virtual assistant, named ATHENA (not to be confused with the Athena of the world of Kumoi), which is essentially a physical manifestation and representation of the tablet which beings and entities utilizing it can interact with. It possesses every bit of knowledge from the tablet's vast database and can use that knowledge in turn to answer and reply towards any question asked. However, this feature can only be used in times of great, vital, and crucial need, and will not activate otherwise should that not be the case. Alaya, being fully omniscient views these functions as entirely useless and irrelevant, however they were implemented and designed for the use of other beings and entities far weaker than her. There also exists countless of other Similar tablets within her Fortune Shop ''”Delphi”, ''although they are only similar and resemble each other in appearance, with these tablets only capable of supporting a few basic, and limited functions. Their main use is to aid customers of her shop to extract and obtain certain items they wish to buy, or grant recommendations for items in accordance to their thoughts, preferences and desires. Category:Tier 1 Category:Goddesses Category:Ascension